


Moving Forward Ch. 1 - A New World

by Egurulejr93



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egurulejr93/pseuds/Egurulejr93
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Velvet Scarlatina, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 4





	Moving Forward Ch. 1 - A New World

Hey guys. I had originally been halfway finishing the first chapter, before I accidently erased it forever. So this is the new version. Enjoy!

* * *

**CLIFFSIDE**

In the island of Patch, at the cliffside next to a forest, two headstones are resting on the grass. One of them bearing the name "Summer Rose." And the other has "Taiyang Xiao Long" on it.

Sitting across from the gravestones, wearing her red hood over her head, Ruby Rose sadly looks at the graves. She feels the wind that moves against her body and sees the leaves moving from it. Ruby stares at the graves as tears fall down her face.

Ruby would then stand up and start to turn towards the forest. But before she does, she takes one last look at the graves. Then she would proceed to fly up and away from the site towards Vale.

**VALE - ROOFTOP**

In the Kingdom of Vale, vehicles drive down the streets. And civilians are walking down the sidewalks. And sitting on the rooftop of one of the nearby buildings, Yang Xiao Long sadly looks at the view provided when she and Blake first moved in. Yang looks down at her left hand, which has begun to shake. She tries her best to calm down, gripping it with her metal arm. The door to the roof opens, causing Yang to turn around to see who is there.

Blake Belladonna stands there and smiles upon seeing her girlfriend.

"Morning, babe." Blake said.

Yang smiles back. "Did you sleep well last night?"

Blake chuckles. "After our wild night, I did."

Yang giggles and watches as Blake sits down next to her. And after a couple seconds, her smile drops and she looks down. Blake notices and puts her hand over Yang's.

"It's okay." Blake said. "We've done this before."

"I know." Yang said, looking at Blake. "But every time we go...I always feel like it's the first day."

"I understand. But Juane said we need to overcome these feelings and try to keep moving forward. And visiting his support group every week has helped up a lot. And we will keep going until we are ready to move on. Okay?"

Yang nods and proceeds to stand up. "Come on. The next meeting is in 30 minutes." She reaches out her hand. "Don't wanna be late."

Blake accepts and takes her girlfriends hand. Still holding it, the two walk through the roof door.

**ROAD**

In an area surrounded by nothing but forest, a lone road lies there. And it's...usually a quiet place. Maybe to have a picnic. But the loud noises of a motorcycle is heard. And it would become visible, speeding down the road. The color or pink and greed on the body. The one driving it is smiling widely, while the young girl holding her from behind is screaming.

Nora Valkyrie is laughing as she continues to drive. "Come on, Alice! You should be used to this by now!"

"I'M NOT!" Alice screams. "I'M SO NOT USED TO THIS! SLOW DOWN, PLEASE!"

Nora sighs. "Fine."

And she would comply and actually slow down her motorcycle, making Alice ease her grip on the former. Then Nora would proceed to stop into the grass. Alice proceeds to let go and run behind a tree. The sound of her vomiting is heard, while Nora stands up.

"I'm sorry." Nora said, walking to Alice. "I got carried away again."

Alice stops vomiting and spits out what's left, before wiping her mouth. "It's fine. I know how much you love to travel fast. But you need to remember. I'm traveling with you. And my stomach isn't that strong."

"Well we might as well rest a minute then. After that, we go to Vale to see Jaune and the others."

Nora and Alice then sit down on the grass and watch the wind blow the grass in one direction. Nora smiles as she watches this.

"This is nice." Nora said. "Much quieter than Mistral."

"Wasn't the last village we stay at, as quiet?"

"Oh yeah." Nora answered. "But here...you don't hear the people talking. The animals and everything else. It's just...peaceful."

Alice smiles. "Yeah. Yeah, I agree."

Nora stands up and walks to her motorcycle. "Come on. By the time we get there, it'll be around lunchtime. And I'll be starving soon."

Alice chuckles and stands and well, walking to the motorcycle.

**VALE - HALLWAY**

Standing in a hallway of a school, where it's currently closed for the weekends, Jaune Arc rests his back on the nearby wall. His arms crossed, he stares at the floor. Waiting.

"Hey, Jaune."

Jaune lifts his head and turns to see who is talking. He sees Ruby, who removes her hood and smiles. Jaune smiles back.

"Hey. You're early, this time."

"What?" Ruby said. "Aren't I always early?"

"Just the opposite, sis."

Ruby turns to see Yang and Blake walking towards her.

"In fact...every time you get here, you're barely late." Yang said.

"And sometimes, 10 minutes late." Blake said. "But to see you early...surprise."

"...Well...I went to see mom and dad." Ruby said.

Yang's smile fades. "You did?"

"Yeah." Ruby answered. "Hadn't done so in weeks. Felt it was overdue."

"Well...that's good."

Ruby walks to her sister and rests her hand on Yang's shoulder. "You should see them too. You haven't been to Patch in a while."

"...Yeah. Maybe."

Ruby turns to Jaune.

"So how's being a cop? I heard it's been very slow these past few weeks. Boring?"

Jaune shrugs.

"I wouldn't know. I quit last week."

"...Huh?"

"Yep. I felt-"

The sound of a door is heard. Everyone turns their heads to see the rabbit Faunus looking at them. Velvet Scarlatina looks surprised to see the group looking at her.

"Um...is this the support group?" She asks.

"Y...yeah." Jaune answered. "We're starting in a few minutes. But we thought you were in Vacuo."

"I was. I just got back last night. Heard about this support group. Thought I'd...well...if you'll have me."

Jaune responds by opening a door to an empty classroom. He then smiles.

"Of course. Whatever you wish to speak about, you're welcome to."

Velvet nods and smiles.

"Alright, guys. Let's go in and start."

**COUNTRYSIDE**

In the countryside, where the ocean is going back and forth and the breeze is moving the tall grass, Oscar Pine walks down a trail. He is carrying a large backpack and drinking a bottle of water.

_ "We are almost there." _

The voice of Ozpin is heard in Oscar's head as the former puts the water bottle away.

"And why are we doing this again?" Oscar asked.

_ "It would be unwise to not check up on him. It's been 2 years since we last saw him. But if this lead turns out to be worthless, we’ll head back to Vale as promised. Now then. Only about a half mile west, according to the coordinates given to us." _

"...Yeah. Really looking forward to this."

Oscar then takes out a compass, turns until he is facing west, and walks towards that direction."

**CLASSROOM**

"I...This is very hard for me to talk about."

Velvet sits among her friends in a circle. Her leg is shaking and she is staring at the ground.

"Ever since that night...when Salem was finally killed...and the Grimm finally went away...I've been having nightmares almost every night. I would scream myself awake and stay up the rest of the night."

Blake notices that Yang's hand is starting to shake and proceeds to hold it.

"Coco. Yatsu. Fox. They would be there for me. Comfort me. Helped me eat, when I stopped. Coco...she was there for me the most. She would read to me every night, to help me sleep."

Velvet smiles as tears flow down her face. And her smile would then fade.

"I feel like...like I'm responsible for what happened to her. When that car hit her...I froze. I just couldn't move. Coco survived."

Ruby crosses her arms and looks at the ground.

"But the accident...it messed with her, both physically and mentally. She's now afraid to go outside. And I keep blaming myself for not being there for her. . And when I was there...she took her anger out on me. Blamed me. And told me to never talk to her again."

Velvet wipes the tears off her face.

"But I plan to see her again. Try to make things right with her."

"That's good." Jaune said. "You doing this is taking the jump. Taking the hardest part is often difficult to do. But you did it."

Yang nods as a tear falls down her face.

"And that's it. That's those brave little baby steps we gotta take. In order to try and be whole again. Find a new purpose."

Jaune is silent for a couple seconds before talking again.

"I lost 2 of my sisters in the war. And my father included. I mourned. I grieved for months. But eventually, I was able to get back up again."

Jaune sighs.

"Many of us have lost loved ones. Almost half the population of Remnant lost their lives fighting in the war. And many of us have tried to do our best to move forward. And we managed."

He then nods.

"You gotta move on...gotta move on."

He looks at the ground before he lifts it back.

"The world is now in our hands. It's left to what remains to us. And we gotta do something with it. Otherwise...all those deaths would be in vain."

**VALE - RUBY'S HOUSE**

Inside the empty house, the TV is on. It is broadcasting the latest news. Then the screen switches channels to a comedic cartoon. When the character is hit in the head with a brick, a laughter is heard all over the empty living room. A knock on the door is heard and the TV suddenly shuts off.

Now there is just silence. And it's like that for a few seconds, before the knocking is heard again.

"Hello? Ruby? Are you home?"

The door suddenly opens by itself. And Weiss Schnee, wearing formal clothing, looks a little surprised. She then proceeded inside and looked around.

Bark. Bark.

Weiss starts smiling and sees the adorable corgi, Zwei running to her. Weiss crouches down and holds the dog.

"Hey, Zwei. It's been a while. Oh, how I missed you."

Zwei barks happily. Weiss then strokes his head and giggles.

"You have any idea where Ruby is?"

_ "I do." _

Weiss goes eyes-wide and looks everywhere around the living room.

"Um...hello?" She asked.

_ "Greetings, Weiss Schnee. It is wonderful to see you again." _

"...Penny? Is that you."

"It is indeed."

"But...where are you?"

_ "I am everywhere in this residence, Weiss. Ruby had her home retrofitted, in order for me to move my consciousness freely around here." _

Weiss raises an eyebrow. "So...you're basically like an A.I. of some sorts?"

_ "...Somewhat." _

Weiss then notices another door opening. And she sees the smiling Penny exiting and waving her hand.

"I can freely transfer back to my body whenever I wish. But only for some time. I actually enjoy being outside of it. Makes me feel more...free."

"...Yeah." Weiss said. "It's amazing. But a little creepy, too. Watching Ruby all the time...I hope you weren't looking at her while she sleeps."

"Of course not." Penny said. I go into sleep mode every night, like everyone does. I promise."

Weiss sighs in relief. "Great. Now then...do you know where Ruby is?"

"She went to Vale. Jaune holds a support group and she goes every week. Talks about her feelings and everything."

"When?"

"About 30 minutes ago. According to her latest journal entry."

Weiss looks confused. "Journal entry."

"She often has me making entries about how she's feeling. Her day-to-day schedules. Shopping lists. But the latest was long...and a bit sad."

"And what was that entry?"

"...her recollection of everything starting from Salem's attack in Atlas. Up until today."

Weiss looks surprised. "...Everything?"

Penny nods. "Right up to the last detail. She...she sounded happy. Then sad. And then both. Especially when she talks about you."

"That I could understand. I've been in Atlas since the war ended. We really changed things there. But me and Ruby...I feel like our relationship is now complicated. And that's why I'm here...I want to do right by her. See where we go."

"Well...if my timing is right, the support group should be ending their session in 15 minutes. I estimate that she'll be back here shortly after. If you wish to stay here until she arrives, then you may.

"I really appreciate it, Penny. I just need to grab my bags"

Weiss then proceeds to open the front door. But as she is halfway outside, she turns back to Penny.

"I really hope you're really in sleep mode every night. Because I may be here for a few days. And if I catch you watching us...in bed..."

Weiss squints her eyes before she closes the door. Penny just stands there, looking at the door.

"...Oh. Was that a threat?"

**STREET**

Ruby and the others exit the building where the support group had their session. Ruby finds a pedestal and sits down. Jaune approaches her and sits next to her.

"Hey." Jaune said.

"Hey." Ruby said, before she looks at Jaune's leg. Instead of a human leg, a metal one is in it's place.

"You were awfully quiet today." Jaune said. "Barely said anything during the session."

Ruby looks at Jaune.

"I know." She said. "I just...I just didn't have anything to talk about. Kinda already did with Penny."

"Penny's still living with you?"

Ruby nods.

"...Huh. Didn't know. We assumed she left for Atlas last month."

Ruby shrugs.

"Well...I kinda asked her to stay." She said. "It gets lonely with just me and Zwei there. Figure I'd have her as a roommate. Winter even approved her request. So she's allowed to stay as long as she wants."

Jaune nods.

"Huh. Well that's news to me. But ok."

"Yep."

Ruby then sees Yang approaching her.

"Can...can I talk to you for a second? It's kinda important."

Ruby nods and stands up, following her sister to an alleyway. As Jaune watches them go, he hears the sound of a motorcycle and smiles. He then stands up and watches as a pink motorcycle turns to his direction and stops.

"Is that...Nora?" Blake asks as she approaches Jaune.

Jaune chuckles. "Oh yeah. It's definitely her."

Nora and Alice exit the motorcycle and place their helmets on the seat. Nora turns and sees Jaune and Blake, smiling at them.

"It is so good to be back." She said.

In the alleyway, Yang is walking around while Ruby is resting her back on the wall.

"Yang...why are we talking in private?" Ruby asked. "Especially in this...smelly alleyway?"

Yang grasps the back of her head and sniffles. "Oh man."

Ruby begins to worry.

"What's wrong?"

Yang turns her head to Ruby.

"I know. I know what today is, Ruby."

Ruby realizes what Yang means and sighs.

"Yeah...yeah. It's today, Yang. And before you say anything to try to stop me...you can't. I have to do this."

"I...I know." Yang said, tears falling down her face. "I know, sis."

Ruby looks to see Blake talking to Nora and laughing.

"Does Blake know?"

Yang nods. "No."

Ruby turns back to her sister, looking surprised. "You didn't tell her?"

"What was I supposed to tell her? That my baby sister has to sacrifice herself to save us?"

"Yes!" Ruby quietly exclaims. "What? Were you going to tell her after I am gone? Yang! That would not be fair for her."

"Don't you dare talk to me about fair! You didn't even tell me until a month ago! A MONTH!"

Yang's yelling attracts the attention of everyone.

"I...I wanted to tell you earlier." Ruby said. "I swear. But I was scared. Okay? And you were still recovering after Dad died. I didn't want to add any more stress."

"And what about Weiss?" Yang exclaims back. "Does she know?"

Ruby was about to say yes. But she begins to realize that she never told Weiss. Yang scoffs.

"That's what I thought."

Yang then proceeds to walk out of the alleyway, while Ruby watches her. Yang stops by Jaune, asking to bring Blake home, as she will be elsewhere. She then goes to her motorcycle as Jaune and Blake look with worry. Ruby sees Yang driving away and proceeds to put on her red hood. But as she is about to fly away. But as she is about to fly away, something grabs her at a fast speed. And Ruby would end up crashing through a stone pillar and landing on the street. The others notice and go to the street to see Ruby trying to get up. That's when someone stops next to Ruby, totally unseen by everyone. The person is wearing all black with a mask on. Jaune gets his sword and shield out. The figure just growls. When they lift their head, Jaune notices the red eyes.

"I've waited a long time for this." The figure said. She has a woman's voice. But it sounds distorted. "Do not interfere."

Ruby takes this opportunity. While the woman is distracted, flames surround her eyes and grabs her attacker. The two of them fly towards a building, crashing and making a hole. Ruby places her hands on the woman's neck. The woman chuckles.

"Always counting on your powers to end a fight."

She then grabs Ruby's hands, releasing the latter's grip.

"But not tonight."

Shen then proceeds to headbutt Ruby, grab her and they suddenly speed down the building. Back to the street in front of Ruby's friends. Jaune then proceeded to charge at the woman. Blake and Nora follow. All three of them prepare to strike. But they end up hitting nothing.

"Nice try." The woman said, now standing behind them.

She then proceeded to knock all three of them away. The masked woman then speeds up to Ruby, throwing a few punches. Ruby herself delivers some punches, but gets twice more back. But the woman is suddenly tripped and crashes onto a nearby car. Ruby turns her head and sees Velvet standing up. The woman growls and proceeds to scream in anger. She would then speed away, leaving everyone as they were. Ruby grunts in pain and places her hand on her leg, which has been cut badly. Velvet goes to Ruby and tears a piece of cloth from her shirt. She wraps the cloth around Ruby's leg, the latter grunting in pain.

"Relax." Velvet said. "This should help until help arrives."

Jaune, Blake and Nora run to Ruby.

"Are you guys okay?" Jaune asked.

"Just about." Ruby answered, trying to ignore the pain.

"Who was that?" Blake asked.

"I don't know. I've never encountered her before."

"Really?" Nora said. "Because she seemed to know you."

"I realize that." Ruby said. "But right now...I need a doctor. Blake. You need to find Yang. Let her know what happened."

Blake nods and takes out her Scroll as she walks away. Ruby hears the sounds of sirens.

"We can't do much tonight." She said. "Whoever this masked woman is...she's got an agenda. Tomorrow, we'll figure it out."

"I still got some connections in at the police station." Jaune said. "I'll see what I can do."

Ruby nods and she sees an ambulance approaching.

**VILLAGE**

Outside a small village in Mistral, on the grassy hill nearby, Oscar looks through a pair of binoculars.

_ "He is here."  _ Ozpin said.

"I sure hope so." Oscar said, putting the binoculars away. "Otherwise this travel was for nothing."

_ "It might be. But you can admit. The adventure was worth it." _

Oscar smiles.

"It sure was.

Oscar then walks down the hill towards the village.

**NIGHT - PATCH**

Weiss shakes her leg as she sits down in the living room of Ruby's house. Penny is pouring hot water into a cup and putting a tea bag into the liquid. She then takes the cup, walks to Weiss and offers the cup to her. Weiss accepts and takes it.

"Thank you, Penny." She said.

Penny smiles and nods.

"Anything for a friend."

The sound of the front door opening causes Weiss to put the cup down and quickly stand up. She watches as Ruby walks inside the house. She has a bandage over her cut leg and the ones on her face have stitches. Ruby was looking at the floor as she entered. So she doesn't see Weiss until she lifts her head. She freezes upon seeing Weiss, who looks a little shocked. Ruby tries to say something. But she can't find the right words.

"Welcome back home, Ruby." Penny said, keeping her positive attitude. "Weiss is here."

"I can see her, Penny." Ruby said. "Question is: Why didn't you inform me? Right now is not a good time."

"I do apologize. But Weiss arrived, while you were at Jaune's session. She was eager to see you."

"Why are you two talking, as if I'm not here?" Weiss asked.

Ruby turns her head to Weiss.

"I'm sorry, Weiss. I just..."

But before she finishes, Weiss walks to Ruby and gives her girlfriend a hug. Ruby is surprised by this and proceeds to hug her back.

"I'm just happy that you're okay." Weiss said.

Ruby smiles and rests her head on Weiss'. Her eyes then look at something that makes her smile fade. The sword that is hanging on the nearby wall. The Sword of Destiny. She was supposed to use the Sword for tonight. The night she was supposed to sacrifice herself.

But not tonight.

**VALE - ROOFTOP**

"And Ruby's okay?"

Yang and Blake are standing on the rooftop of their apartment building.

"Yes. A few scratches. But she's okay. Nora got some bruises. But she's shaking it off."

Yang sighs and proceeds to sit down at a nearby chair.

"And this...masked attacker. No idea who this is?"

"No." Blake answered. "But Ruby wants us to regroup and figure out who was attacking us and why."

Yang looks surprised.

"Tomorrow. Are you sure?"

"Yeah. We're meeting at Ruby's house. Tomorrow morning. 10 o'clock. Why do you ask?"

Yang wanted to tell her. That tonight was the night Ruby sacrificed herself. But she can't do that.

"Nothing. Just wanted to be sure."

Yang then proceeded to stand up.

"I...I need to take care of something. I'll be heading to the market across the street."

"Yang..." Blake said with a concerned look on her face.

"I promise. I'll be extra careful. It's just a walk to get some fruit. Okay?"

Yang then proceeds to give Blake a kiss on her forehead. The both of them smile at each other.

"I'm afraid you can't do that."

The voice causes Blake and Yang to turn around to see who was talking. A man, wearing red and black with a mask on, is standing at the edge of the roof.

"If you go to the market, she'll be waiting for you. And she will kill you."

Yang's eyes turn red.

"Who is waiting for me? And who are you?"

"Relax. I am for the side of good." The man said. "I came here to warn you of her impending attack. The same woman who attacked your friends today, is planning another on you tonight. But should you remain here, she'll retreat in order to plan her next attack."

Blake looks at the man with a cautious look.

"You two will head to Patch, as planned, and I will be arriving soon after. After that, I will explain who I am and who your new enemy is. This must be kept between the three of us until then."

Before Yang could say anything, the man suddenly speeds away. Just like the woman who attacked earlier. Yang and Blake just stand there, confused as to what just happened.

**THE NEXT MORNING - PATCH**

In the morning in Patch, the sun rises behind Ruby's house. In her bedroom, Ruby slowly opens her eyes and yawns. She tries to sit up. But she is stopped by an arm around her body. Following the arm, she sees Weiss lying on her bed, sleeping. Ruby smiles as she carefully moves Weiss' arm off of her and gets out of her bed. She then walks out of the room and goes downstairs to the kitchen. Ruby opens the fridge and takes out a carton of eggs, placing them on the counter.

As she lifts her head, her smile goes wide. She sees Weiss at the living room, rubbing her eyes as the latter tries to keep herself up.

"Morning." Ruby said.

Weiss Yawns.

"Morning."

Ruby walks to Weiss and proceeds to give Weiss a kiss on her cheek, which makes the latter smile and giggle.

"I'll be making breakfast right now. Just sit and relax until it's time to eat.

Weiss nods and watches Ruby enter the kitchen. As she is about to sit down, she is unexpectedly thrown to the wall crashing and breaking through. Ruby quickly exits the kitchen and sees the damage, her eyes going wide.

"Hello, Ruby."

Ruby quickly turns around and sees the masked woman standing in front of her.

"I could've waited a couple more hours. But I'm not known for my patience."

She then speeds towards Ruby, grabbing her by the throat and pinning her to the wall. Ruby struggles to breathe as she tries to loosen her adversarie's grip. The woman then throws Ruby to the wall, speeds to her, throwing her across the kitchen and then throws her into the living room.

Outside, Weiss groans in pain as she gets up. She looks around to see where she is. She then sees Ruby inside, lying on the ground and the masked woman approaching the latter. Weiss' anger begins to show. Inside Ruby lifts her head and sees Weiss. But a glowing white outline is surrounding her. The masked woman turns to sees Weiss, who suddenly moves so fast, was able to force her attacker to crash through the opposite wall.

Ruby stands up, grasping her bleeding arm. She looks at the new hole in the wall, where the masked woman is slightly moving. She then turns to see Weiss panting and trying to stay standing.

"RUBY!"

Ruby looks outside to see Yang, Blake, Jaune and Nora running towards her house. She also sees the masked woman beginning to stand up. She then quickly grabs Weiss and they head outside. Yang sprinted to the two and was able to catch Weiss, who had tripped. Blake, Jaune and Nora stand in front of the 3, getting in between them and the masked woman. The villain sees the whole group and proceeds to speed towards them. But another would cause her to trip and crash into a tree. The group looks a bit surprised. They see the masked man in red standing next to them.

"You again!" Yang exclaims.

"You know him?" Nora asked.

"For only a minute." The masked man answered, looking at Nora. He then looks at the masked woman. "You have 10 seconds to run out of Patch and onto somewhere else. For if you don't...well you know me."

The masked woman growls and points at Ruby.

"You got lucky, Ruby Rose. But next time...when you are alone...I will enjoy killing you."

She would then speed away, leaving the group there and causing the nearby trees to slightly move from the force of the speed.

"Whew!" The masked man, resting his hands on his knees. "To be honest...I wasn't expecting her to take my bluff seriously."

Yang's anger rises and tries to punch the man, who speeds about 10 feet away.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Always with the temper

"How do you know my name?" Yang exclaims. "Explain! Now!"

"Okay. Fine. Fine. Geez. I save your sister's life and this is how you repay me?"  _ Sighs.  _ "I never should come here."

Ruby checks on Weiss, who is barely conscious. She then looks at the man.

"Please. Tell us. We need to know what's going on. Who you are. Who she was. Everything."

The masked man looks at the ground and nods.

"Yeah. I think it's about time. Might as well stop delaying."

The masked man then proceeds to put his hood down and slowly takes off his mask. Ruby notices that his hair is black with red tips. When the man puts his mask down, his face is seen. A scar runs down his left cheek and his eyes...his eyes are silver. Yang quickly turns to Ruby, who has had the same hair and eye features since she was born.

"My name is Maximillian. Or Max for short. And I was sent here to protect you, Ruby Rose."

"Protect her?" Jaune asked. "Do you have any idea who Ruby is and what she can do?"

Max turns to Jaune.

"Of course I do. But I wouldn't be here, if she was able to protect herself. That's why it was you who sent me, Mr. Arc."

Jaune begins to look confused.

Weiss manages to turn her head and notices a tattoo on Max's neck. One that looks like the Schnee Emblem. But it's red instead of white.

"I don't remember sending anyone." Jaune said.

"Well of course you haven't...not on this world, of course. I'd say...1...2 worlds away."

"...Huh?"

Max then turns to Ruby.

"I come from a world. A world almost as similar to this one. But...just with some slight differences."

He looks at Nora.

"The Legendary Valkyrie. It's a true honor to meet you."

Nora begins to look confused as well.

"Okay! Okay!" Yang exclaims. "I think we're pretty confused here. Are you going to answer-"

"Of course I will...Auntie."

Yang's anger fades into surprise and confusion. Blake holds Yang's hand and looks at Max.

"Auntie?"

"Yes...Aunt Yang...and you too...Aunt Blake."

Yang and Blake look at Ruby, who has a shocked look on her face.

When Max turns his head to look at Ruby, he slowly smiles.

"Hi, Mom."

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


End file.
